


Coffee on the corner

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Flufftober [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Flufftober day 1 - coffee shop AU
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Flufftober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947490
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	Coffee on the corner

**Author's Note:**

> this is day 1 of 31 of Flufftober. Like Kinktober but with a fluffy instead of a kinky fic prompt for each day of the month October.
> 
> full list [here](https://sugdenlovesdingle.tumblr.com/post/627238895952838656/youve-heard-of-inktober-now-get-ready-for)

Coffee on the corner

“Look, Luke… I’m sorry but this isn’t going to work out.” Robert sighed after helping Luke clear up the latest disaster he’d caused in the café.

“You’re sacking me?!”

“I’m letting you go. We promised you a month to see if things worked out… and they don’t so…”

“So you’re sacking me. I can’t believe this. I know you don’t like me but I didn’t think you’d stoop this low.”

“What? Mate you burn water, you let the milk explode twice today, you put salt in the sugar shakers, and you keep mixing up regular milk and dairy free and regular and decaf coffee.”

“I… I try to get it right.” Luke tried. “I don’t do it on purpose…”

“I know. But maybe just ask Vic out the regular way?”

“I… I…”

“Yes, I know. She knows as well. I’m pretty sure the feeling is mutual so just give her a call.”

“I… I like this job…”

“Yeah but you’re shit at it.” Robert said, exasperated. “We’re competing with the big chains, we need staff who can actually do this job.” He was vaguely aware of someone entering the shop and told them he’d be with them in a moment before turning back to Luke. “Just leave your shirt and apron in the back, I’ll sort it and make sure you get paid for the hours you put in.”

“Right…” Luke said and slumped off towards the staff room.

“Sorry about that.” Robert turned to the customer and gave him a friendly smile. “What can I get you? Same as usual?”

He prided himself on the fact that he knew the orders of most of their regulars and when he could, he’d have their drink ready for them around the time they usually came in.

Aaron had been coming to their shop since pretty much the first day they’d opened, and Robert had _noticed_. Unfortunately he’d also noticed the guy who came in with him from time to time was his boyfriend and not just a mate, so Robert stuck to admiring him from afar while serving him coffee.

“No I’m feeling adventurous today. I think I like something sweet. What do you recommend?”

“Oh uh… a caramel latte? Or a double hot chocolate with extra whipped cream? Any coffee with syrup in it?”

“What would you pick if you wanted some comfort?”

“Comfort as in… I’m cold and want something to warm me up?”

“More like comfort after finding out your boyfriend has been seeing someone behind your back and wasn’t counting on you coming round to his flat just yet.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

Aaron nodded.

“Yeah…”

“Well… the double hot chocolate is my mum’s cure to a broken heart… and any other setback in life… and it hasn’t failed me yet.”

“Alright, let’s have that then.”

Robert turned around to make the drink.

“Do you want to have it here or to go?”

“I’ll stay here… not really looking forward to going back to that flat. Ever. Maybe I can convince my sister to go get my stuff for me.” Aaron replied and both their heads turned towards the back when they heard a door slam shut. “Unless you need to close up to make sure he didn’t steal or smash anything after you sacked him.”

“He fancies my sister… he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her business.” Robert paused. “Hopefully.”

Aaron laughed and waited while Robert finished making his drink and put it on the counter.

“How much do I owe you?” he asked, taking his wallet out of his pocket.

“Nothing. On the house.”

“No, I want to pay. Me and my self-pity weren’t looking for a free drink.”

“I know. But I just want to be nice, for a change.” Robert said with a chuckle. “I’ll even throw in one of these cinnamon rolls or a piece of carrot cake.”

“You really don’t have to do that…”

“I want to. Just want to cheer you up a bit.”

“By bankrupting your business? Didn’t you just sack what’s his name because you were worried about competing with the big chains?”

“Yeah but he’s probably the worst barista on the planet. He shouldn’t be allowed anywhere near anyone else’s food or drink, really.”

“Why did you hire him then?”

“Vic did. My sister. She knew him from… somewhere… I don’t know… and he was the only one who wanted to work the hours we needed him to.” Robert sighed. “But I suppose we can get two teenagers for the same price. We’ll figure it out. Now drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold. I didn’t make it for nothing, you know.”

Aaron chuckled and grabbed his drink from the counter and took a sip.

“This is good.”

“Told you.”

Aaron nodded.

“Tell your mum her recipe is magical.” He said after another sip.

Robert smiled.

“I’ll pass on the message.” He promised. “And just so you know, he’s an idiot for cheating on you. You deserve so much better.”

“Thanks...” Aaron replied and put his drink back on the counter and pulled a tenner out of his wallet.

“No, what are you doing? It’s on the house.”

“I know… but I thought I’d get another one and maybe you could join me for a bit?” he nodded at a nearby table. “Surely you could take a break? I could kind of do with a chat and a friendly face.”

Robert looked around the shop. It was empty apart from Aaron and the after work rush most likely wouldn’t start for a while.

“Ok, fine. But are you really buying me a coffee in my own shop?”

Aaron shrugged and gave him a grin.

“I heard the hot chocolate special is pretty good here.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos always very welcome and appreciated!


End file.
